<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a Killing Thing by ReadyForTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827524">Love is a Killing Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy'>ReadyForTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness can’t sleep, for he’s stuck on thinking about Lucas. Unrequited love one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas (Mother 3) &amp; Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is a Killing Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyTazmily/gifts">RainyTazmily</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! The next chapter of Count it Up is taking a while to write, so I decided to write a one-shot to clear my mind! I also decided to gift it to my good friend Rainy, just to try out the gifting feature, hah. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Love is a Killing Thing</strong>
</p><p>The saddest thing in life is to love, but not be loved.</p><p>An agonised Ness rolls over in bed. The light of his digital clock paints his face a pale orange, despite the yawning pitch black night behind the curtains. He's sweaty, bedraggled, lost in thought again - a constant flaw of his, according to his parents and teachers. That and his messy hair, childish grin, tendency for causing chaos, and the 'trouble that follows him around wherever he goes…'</p><p>Tonight - a common problem amongst teenagers his age; he can't sleep.</p><p>But what can he say? There's a lot on his mind. A hell of a lot. Tormentous thoughts rage inside the fleshy mass of his brain - pointless ideas and pointless plans screaming within, daring him to do the impossible, chastising him, tossing and turning him, upon his lonely mattress.</p><p>A quick glance at the clock tells him that it's just past 2am. He should be asleep - his whole family is undoubtedly having lovely dreams, in happy little worlds of colour and candy - of butterflies, towering masses of ice cream, chocolate oozing from mountainsides, honeycomb trees, luscious fields of-</p><p>He snaps back to attention. Ah - that had almost been it! That had almost been him, done! Asleep for the night! It's not that bloody hard - all he needs to do is let his thoughts drift off, until he's not thinking about trying to sleep, or thinking about… ugh. Him.</p><p>Lucas.</p><p>His best friend, or, secretly, the boy that he's hopelessly in love with.</p><p>The first thing that struck Ness about Lucas was his silence. His reservations. Jumpy and nervous, Lucas was never the first to start the conversations, even back when they met, so, so long ago. That had confused young Ness - having been surrounded with all the other boys, with their noisy ideas, with their boisterous souls, it was weird to find this small, blonde boy tucked away in a little corner of the room. Being curious, Ness just had to stick his nose in, and investigate exactly what this oddity was. And how that simple gesture blossomed.</p><p>Ness gets the impression that Lucas is really funny inside of his head. Whilst Lucas pales at the very idea of making a joke in the presence of others, Ness has to bet that maybe inside… there's a lot more going on. See, Lucas wears a cold veil, separating himself from the world. He only lifts it, showing what's beneath, around Ness.</p><p>Which is one of the most endearing things about him.</p><p>Every little secret that Lucas divulges, Ness treats with tender care, locking them away in a treasure chest in his mind. Lucas is constructed from all of these little details, these moments, all these characteristics mere fragments of his being, of the boy that has impassioned Ness time and time again. Ness knows better than to ask for more - Lucas holds his thoughts and his past close to his chest, and Ness happily allows him the luxury of keeping them there. He's mapped out Lucas's boundaries by this point, his limits, his fragilities. Which is how Ness knows for sure that his romantic feelings are utterly unrequited. After all, Ness is the sentimental one. Ready to sling an arm around Lucas at any given opportunity, ready to tell Lucas that he's 'amazing, and the best friend I could ever ask for!'. Lucas, on the other hand, he shivers at the slightest touch, and would never even dream of hugging anyone.</p><p>What a mess. How can two people, so opposite, be so bound by each other's side? How is that possible? Their parents had long since marvelled at the two boys getting along so well. Back then, Ness would lead Lucas into playing all sorts of games, from roleplaying, to making things, to tag, and Lucas would gladly participate, though cautiously, and quite simply, they grew up together.</p><p>Again, Ness tosses over in bed, his head pounding, blood rushing to his cheeks, even just thinking about it. So many imagined scenarios have taken his mind by storm. Sitting on the beach, holding hands. Floating in a world of luxury, together. Exploring the secrets of the universe. All that and more! But never is it to be. Never can he reveal these feelings, and these thoughts - there's only one thing he can do, and that's bury it down, beating it out until it's dead. Plunging these thoughts into the deepest depths of his heart, piling them up, no matter how it burns, no matter how it sears, branding Lucas's name into his soul.</p><p>As is the nightly routine, guilt comes next. Guilt for even daring to pursue somebody so perfect, for tainting Lucas's name with his lust, for continuing to spend time with him, for continuing to keep it all a big secret. Because Lucas has no idea - none at all.</p><p>Ness often wonders exactly why it hurts so much. Everyone told him that 'Falling in love is great!'. Everyone told him that 'It's such a good feeling!'. It's not. It's hell. It's suffering, in some distant emotional form. It's guilt and pressure, all coming together to form a dark cloud. This insomnia is just another symptom of the sickness of love - alongside the heavy eyes, feverish stutter, and the restlessness.</p><p>Tomorrow is going to be another day of the same. Tomorrow, he's going to go out, and he will greet Lucas happily on the driveway. They will walk to school together. Ness will scare off anyone that dares to hound Lucas, to give him trouble. They'll have class. They'll share food at lunch. They'll sit in nervous ecstasy, waiting for the end of the day. And despite all of the joy, Ness will be silent to his true thoughts, concealing because he must. And that is Ness's definition of normality.</p><p>His aching normality.</p><p>Love is a killing thing.</p><p>~ReadyForTeddy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>